The present invention relates to a weaving and textile machine of considerable weight and having a beamed base and moving parts, which moving parts, during weaving or product manufacturing, cause vibrations which spread to the base. By considerable weight can here be meant weaving machine weights in the order of magnitude of ca. 50 tonnes or more. In this context, reference can be made to the weaving machines for wire weaving which are generally available from TEXO AB, SE and have the model specifications TM 300 and TM 400. The said weave widths can range from, for example, 8 meters to close to ca. 30 meters. The moving parts in question can be constituted by the reed arrangement, the shaft frame arrangement, the drive arrangement, etc., which cause strong vibrations during weaving. Inter alia, the reed arrangement gives rise to strong vibrations when, during weaving, it bangs into the established edge in the woven material. The invention also relates to a process for a machine of the said type.
It is previously known per se to use iron and steel beams in heavy weaving machine bases. It is also known that the vibrations which are generated by the said motions in the weaving machine spread to the foundation (the floor) on which the weaving machine is erected. It is possible per se to try to prevent the spread of vibrations by increasing the dimensions in the beam construction, which does not however fully solve the problem in question and, moreover, adds substantially to the cost of the construction. In order to solve the problem of the transfer of vibrations to the foundation, it has been proposed, inter alia, to make a hole or recess in the foundation which is greater than the horizontal section of the base and thereafter to surround the parts sunk into the foundation with silicone compound or some other ductile arrangement which will help to prevent the spread of vibrations.
The making of holes in the foundation delays the installation work for the weaving machine or equivalent and the said installation work has to be planned long in advance. The making of holes as such means also that impurities in the form of stone dust and other flooring support spreads within the particular room and can be difficult to remove completely. In this context, It should be noted that there are stringent cleanliness requirements in weaving machine sheds and that a necessarily clean atmosphere is difficult and awkward to bring about after holes have been made in this way in the floor support. The invention sets out to solve this problem, inter alia.
It is also desirable for the heavy weaving machine in question to be erected/installed directly on a floor or foundation without the need to carry out alterations on the same. The invention solves this problem also.
There is also a need to have a substantially eliminated spread of vibrations to a foundation on which the machine stands, using technically simple and yet effective means. The invention solves this problem also.
It is also desirable for the mounting of the base and the machine in the particular weaving shed to be able to be realized section by section and for the various sections or blocks (viewed in the transverse direction of the machine) to be able to be put together with no adverse effect upon the foundation. The invention solves this problem also.
It is also desirable to be able to use the new base construction on already installed machines and to be able in these to prevent or substantially deter the spreading of vibrations from the moving parts of the machine to a machine foundation in question. The invention solves this problem also.
What primarily can be considered to be characteristic of the new weaving and textile machine is that its base beams are joined by or by means of a vibration-absorbing, dimensionally rigid compound, which, together with the beams, prevents substantial spreading of the aforementioned vibrations to a foundation supporting the weaving machine.
The compound can be constituted preferably by concrete, for example polymer-reinforced concrete. The concrete or equivalent is preferably reinforced with reinforcing iron in a manner which is known per se. In the case, especially, of wider weaving machines of the present type, the base, viewed in the transverse direction of the machine, can be divided into a number of parts. In the case, for example, of 16 meter wide weaving machines, the base can consist of three blocks or segments which can be put together by means of a suitable joint, for example a casting joint, screw joint, welded joint, etc. The dimensionally rigid compound/concrete in question fills the space between the base beams in question along preferably the whole of the transverse extent of the weaving machine. The invention can also however function in cases where not the whole of the said space is filled with the dimensionally rigid compound in question. However, at least 20% of the transverse extent in question must be provided with the dimensional rigid compound. In preferred embodiments, at least 80% of the space in question between the beams is provided with the dimensionally rigid compound. The dimensionally rigid compound has vertical extents in the base which are related to the heights of the beams in question. The base can be constructed with I-beams and U-beams which extend along the whole of the transverse extent of the weaving machine or parts of the transverse extent, it also being possible for the beams to have different extents in the said transverse direction. In that case, the I-beams form outer beams and the U-beams form inner beams, by means of which inner beams an embedding in the casting material of the base can be arranged. The dimensionally rigid compound here extends in the full vertical extents of the I-beams. In alternative embodiments, the dimensionally rigid compound/concrete can extend over or occupy ca. 80% of the height of the beams in question. The dimensionally rigid compound extends on the outsides of the inner U-beams to 100% or to at least 80%. The dimensionally rigid compound in question can be supplied in a quantity which, together with the reinforcement/reinforcing iron in question, constitutes a weight which is 10-30%, preferably ca. 20%, of the total weight of the weaving machine.
The new process according to the invention is principally characterized in that the beams of the base are erected on a first foundation which demarcates a first space between the beams from a foundation, and in that a vibration-absorbing and dimensionally rigid compound is applied in the whole or parts of the said first space.
In one embodiment, a second space is arranged in the first space with the aid of longitudinal inner beams (U-beams). The second space is demarcated from the first space by means of a unit or board (plyfa board), the second space forming a compound-free space. In connection with the making of the base, the said beams are mutually fixed, prior to the filling of compound, by the use of a fixture. The first space is reinforced with reinforcing iron and the compound in the form of concrete, for example polymer-reinforced concrete, is applied in the first space. The base can be prefabricated in one or more block(s). In the case of a plurality of blocks, for example three blocks, these are mutually put together using a suitable type of joint, e.g. casting joint,. screw joint, welded joint.
As a result of the above-proposed, the beams and the dimensionally rigid compound/concrete can be considered to form one or more dimensionally rigid and vibration-absorbing bodies. The base, together with the cast-together beams, can be regarded as a barrier against the spreading of vibrations to the foundation of the machine and as a vibration-absorbing body. Where there are a plurality of bodies, these can be prefabricated or produced in situ and assembled according to the above. The described solution gives an economically advantageous construction which, moreover, is intrinsically tried and tested and comprises technically simple means. Solutions involving larger dimensions of the beams of the base can hereupon be eliminated, as well as all proposals for making holes in the floor and insulation attempts using silicone compounds and the like. The beams in the base can be mutually rigged with relative ease using reinforcing iron and relatively simple fixtures. In the casting process, plyfa boards can be easily adjusted to the form spaces and in the casting material it is easy, in a manner which is known per se, to arrange ducts for wiring, components and other requirements.